Midnight Confession
by L Nightingale
Summary: After relating his recent encounter with Rukia to his best friends, Ichigo asks for their advice which leads him on a determined goal to confess his feelings to her in the middle of the night. Oneshot. AU IchiRuki. Rated M for Mature teens and over.


Things to note before reading

Renji and Rukia are cousins.

Shinji, Renji and Ichigo are best friends.

Everyone was invited to a feast and an overnight stay at Shinji's mansion.

Shinji Hirako's mansion is on the outskirts of Karakura Town.

* * *

**Warning: Adult Content**

**You have been warned.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Remember to leave a review! Your thoughts much appreciated.

* * *

**Midnight Confession  
**

"So what am I to do?" Impatience edged Ichigo's voice.

Shinji and Renji circled the billiards table. It had taken an eternity for the rest of the party to retire for the night. While the ladies had bid their good evenings some time ago, the gentlemen had adjourned to the Hirako mansion's billiard room to play and partake of Shinji's fine brandy and good cigars.

Shiba, of course, had won every game he'd played and had done so with such good nature that his opponents could not begrudge his victories. Even Ichigo had a difficult time disliking the blasted man. He couldn't imagine how Shiba had ever lost a wager to anyone, as a matter of fact; he couldn't imagine the man ever losing anything to anyone. Both Kyoraku and Ukitake were excellent players as well. Omaeda was fairly good but not consistent, and the young Hitsugaya had a great deal to learn. Sasakibe and Colonel Yamamoto had observed the others briefly before taking their leave.

At long last, only the three old friends remained.

"Well?" Ichigo glared at the other men.

Shinji studied the table. "I don't see that you have any particular problems remaining at this point."

He leaned over the table and took his shot. "She wants you. You want her. The question as to what you do now seems rather obvious to me."

"Do try to remember this is my cousin you're speaking of," Renji said mildly and positioned his cue. "I have the responsibility of keeping Rukia's best interests in mind."

"I do want to marry her, of course." Indignation colored Ichigo's voice. "I certainly wouldn't concern you with this if I were interested merely in seduction."

"And I do appreciate that," Renji murmured, took his shot and straightened. "I must admit though, that I agree with Shinji. What is the difficulty now?"

"There are a number of problems." Ichigo drew his brows together and stared into his brandy-filled glass. "Prime among them, that I haven't been entirely honest with her. She thinks I'm something I'm not."

Shinji and Renji traded glances.

"Beyond that," Ichigo blew a long breath, "while she is apparently willing to throw herself into my bed-"

Renji cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Ichigo grimaced. "Still, that is part of the parcel of my quandary. She definitely wants me in the carnal sense, and while I don't have a particular difficulty with that-"

Renji choked, leaned his cue against the table, grabbed his glass of brandy, and quickly downed it.

"Are you alright?" Shinji studied the marquess.

"Quite." Renji shook his head. "It is simply rather difficult to reconcile family responsibilities with longtime friendships. However," he squared his shoulders, "for the remainder of this evening, I shall do my best to think of Rukia as the object of your affection rather than my cousin."

He met Ichigo's gaze directly. "She is the object of your affection, is she not?"

Shinji grinned. "He's in love."

Renji raised a brow. "Again?"

"For the last time," Ichigo said firmly.

"I should hope so, if indeed your aim is marriage." Renji studied him carefully. "Why don't you just declare your intentions and be done with it?"

"He can't, or rather, he won't. He has made a habit of declaring himself before whatever lady in question has made her feelings known, and it's always ended badly." Shinji placed his cue against the table with a reluctant sigh. "I gather this takes precedence over the game?"

"It does seem rather more important," Renji shrugged. "Ichigo's future and all that."

"Thank you," Ichigo said wryly. "I do appreciate your concern."

Shinji grinned. "Its nothing, old man, nothing at all."

"Precisely my thinking," Ichigo muttered.

"We have to go about this in a logical manner." Renji thought for a moment. "You want her. She wants you-"

"But she hasn't mentioned love."

"Nor have you," Shinji said pointedly.

"And unfortunately, you have to take the lead in endeavors like this." Renji shook his head. "Even the most outspoken woman is restrained on this particular subject. It's been my experience, and Shinji's as well, I believe, that women aren't typically the ones to declare their feelings first."

"Mine too." Ichigo's voice was grim with memory.

"Therefore you have to charge ahead. Take the horse by the reins. Jump headfirst into the freezing waters. That sort of thing," Shinji said firmly.

"Plunge off the precipice," Ichigo murmured.

"Exactly."

"And plummet and smash into a million bloody pieces on the treacherous rocks below." Ichigo heaved a deep sigh. "I'd much prefer to avoid that."

"Good God, he has gone over the edge." Renji stared in disbelief. "I've seen him in the throes of love in the past, but I've never seen him quite so stricken over any woman before."

"This time its real," Ichigo said loftily, then paused. "There is another problem, you know."

Renji glanced at Shinji. "I suspected there would be."

"If indeed she's in love and not merely in lust," Ichigo blew a long breath, "then there is every possibility the man she cares for is the infamous Lord Kurosaki. Not the really rather ordinary…well…me."

"I believe its time we had a serious talk with his lordship," Shinji said to Renji.

Renji nodded and plucked Ichigo's glass from his hand. "We should've done it years ago."

As if of a single mind, each man grabbed one of Ichigo's elbows, steered him to the end of the room, and deposited him in a large, comfortable leather chair.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo glared up at his friends.

"Putting your life in the proper perspective." Shinji retrieved their glasses and thrust Ichigo's at him.

Renji fetched the brandy decanter and replenished the drinks. "You need to start viewing yourself as others do."

Ichigo huffed, "I don't see-"

"That's precisely the problem." Shinji paced in front of him. "You don't see, and its past time you did."

Renji paced the opposite direction. "Let's start with the obvious." He stopped and considered Ichigo carefully, then nodded. "You are not ugly; indeed, some might even call you handsome-even dashing. I have seen ladies look at you, including my own wife and her sisters, and I have never once seen a single woman turn away in disgust."

"My appearance is acceptable, I suppose," Ichigo muttered.

"Also, in terms of the obvious, your station in life is not to be scoffed at." Shinji ticked the points off on his fingers. "You have an honorable title, a respectable fortune, a fine estate, and a grand house in town-"

"Currently being refurbished by the aforementioned object of your affection," Renji said pointedly."

"Beyond that, you are unfailingly loyal in your friendships, a good son and brother, generous to a fault, and a genuinely nice person. All things considered," Shinji paused and nodded, "I'd marry you."

Renji raised his glass. "As would I."

"As delightful as that knowledge is, women don't seem to agree." Ichigo scoffed. "Even after we _enhanced_ my reputation, women were still not falling at my feet if you recall."

"Excluding Miss Inoue , of course," Shinji chuckled.

"The irony is irresistible. The brightest star of the season wants the infamous Lord Kurosaki, who really isn't infamous, who wants someone entirely different, who doesn't want anyone infamous at all." Renji nudged Shinji with his elbow. "Although I do demand some of the credit for his infamy. I believe many of the amorous exploits, most notably the mythical notorious affair with the mysterious royal, were my concoctions."

"And excellent they were, too. I fear my biggest credit is the duels," Shinji said with a sigh. "Perhaps I did not truly do my part."

Ichigo rolled his gaze toward the ceiling. "Infamous or not, I have never especially attracted women."

"Nonsense," Shinji snorted. "You have attracted a great number of women. They were simply never the women you wanted. Until now, you've only been attracted to women who did not return your affection. And that my dear Ichigo, is the crux of the matter. That is the only real problem you have at the moment." Shinji finished with a flourish.

"What is the only real problem?" Ichigo stared up at him.

"The fact that there is no problem!" Shinji's voice rose with exasperation. "You want her, she wants you. The only that stands in your way is-"

Renji gasped dramatically and clasped his free hand over his heart. "Nothing!"

"Not a blasted thing! Not one single impediment prevents you from making Rukia Kuchiki your own. It's never happened before. There's no precedent. Oh, dear heavens, whatever shall you do now?" Shinji threw himself onto Renji's shoulder in a theatrical show of profuse weeping without spilling a single drop of his brandy. "It's dreadful, all of it."

"There, there." Renji patted Shinji's back and glared at Ichigo. "Now see what you've done."

Ichigo narrowed his gaze. "You're foxed. Both of you."

Renji craned his head to look at Shinji. "Are you soused, old man?"

Shinji lifted his head and furrowed his brow. "I don't think so. In fact, I think I'm remarkably clearheaded."

Renji nodded. "Indeed, I don't know when I've been so clearheaded."

"You're not being the least bit funny, you know." Ichigo sipped his brandy and studied his friends. "This is my life we're talking about."

Shinji stepped away from Renji. "Then live it. For the first time, you are in love with a woman who more than likely loves you in return. And I think…" Shinji widened his eyes in realization. "I think you're terrified."

Ichigo snorted. "Wouldn't you be if you'd had your heart broken again and again?"

"That's not what scares you. Frankly I'm an idiot not to have seen this before now." Shinji grinned. "You're afraid of marriage. Permanence. One woman, one love if you will. Forever and ever. What do you think, Renji? Am I right?

"Absolutely. It makes perfect sense." Renji nodded firmly. "Why, there have always been women more than willing to marry him, he simply had no interest in them. Now that marriage is staring him in the face, now that there is every possibility that the object of his affections will return said affection and actually marry him, the man is a quivering mass of nervous indecision."

Renji's grin matched Shinji's and was just as annoying.

"That's absurd," Ichigo snapped. "It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Or perhaps it was simply stunning in its simplicity.

Certainly handing his heart to women who did not want his affection effectively prevented any serious overtures toward marriage. Still, Ichigo had thought he wanted to be wed even if he had always rather enjoyed his unencumbered life. He had never truly been the infamous Lord Kurosaki, but he had an exceptionally good time of it.

"And as for this infamous nonsense, from what I understand, Rukia cares for you not because of your alleged reputation, but in spite of it," Renji said.

"Ichigo." Shinji's tone softened. "I have seen you risk your heart a number of times without fear. Now I suspect you're afraid to do so because the stakes are so much higher regardless of whether you lose or win."

"You are far from ordinary, old man, and I am proud to count you as my friend," Renji said with an affectionate smile. "And I should like nothing better than to welcome you into my family."

"Very well." Ichigo thought for a moment. "If you're right, and the marriage is what I fear, I'd best face up to it, because I've never felt about any woman the way I do about Rukia. And I can't risk losing her."

Determination washed through him, and he got to his feet. "I'll do it. I'll confess my feelings. Bare my soul." He started toward the door, then stopped. "While I'm telling all, I should probably mention that I'm not infamous as well."

"No!" Shinji and Renji said with one voice.

Ichigo winced. "Not a good idea?"

"She's willing to reform you," Shinji said firmly. "For God's sake, permit her to do so."

"Kuchiki women have always loved a good challenge," Renji added.

"Then I shall provide her with one." Ichigo nodded and again headed toward the door.

"You're not going to speak to her now, are you?" Renji called after him. "It's very late. She'll be in bed."

"Nonetheless, I shall wake her," Ichigo said firmly. "I can wait no longer. Thank you both for your assistance."

"He's going to her bed in the middle of the night," Renji muttered to Shinji. "I should probably stop him. If anything untoward happens, I should have to defend her honor. Shoot him or something like that."

"Or we could play another game," Shinji said.

Renji's answer faded behind Ichigo.

Not that it mattered. Ichigo hurried down the passageway and started up the stairs. He had no intention of doing anything other than declaring his intentions to the eccentric-or rather irresistible- Miss Kuchiki. Of course, given her enthusiasm earlier this evening, if she had something else in mind…He grinned and picked up his step. It's not as if she would be ruined for long, as he had every intention of marrying her. And as soon as possible.

Scared of marriage? Of being with the same woman for the rest of his days? Hah. At least not if that woman was Rukia. Life with Rukia would never be the least bit ordinary or dull or anything but filled with adventure and excitement and passion.

He had made a point of learning exactly which room she occupied. Fifth from the stairs, north side of the hallway. He counted the doors, drew a deep breath, knocked softly, and hoped she hadn't locked her door. He grasped the handle, pushed it open, and slipped into her room.

"Rukia," he said quietly and closed the door behind him.

A low sleepy moan sounded from the bed.

A scant ray of starlight shone through the open curtains, and he could make out nothing more than a covered mound on the bed.

He stepped closer, but not too close. He really didn't want to distract her from his words, and the very thought of her lying beneath the covers was distracting enough for him.

"For once, just don't say anything, just listen."

He drew a deep breath and groped for the right words. And couldn't seem to find them. Why on earth was this so blasted hard?

"I don't want you to see Shiba when we return to Karakura," he blurted. "I don't want you to see anyone. I…I care about you deeply. More than I've ever cared for anyone."

He clasped his hands behind his back and paced. I know I'm not what you say you want. I'm not in the least bit perfect and will never be perfect, but I am willing to be reformed. And I think we suit rather well together, you and I. In all things really, but then when I kissed you-"

A choking noise sounded from the bed.

"Very well then, when you kissed me and wanted, well, _more_, it was all I could do to restrain myself. You can be very persuasive, you know. Beyond that I have never met a woman who drives me as mad as you do, and that seems rather significant, at least to me. Indeed, it is quite overwhelming."

He blew a long breath. "That's it, I think, for the moment at any rate, although I daresay there's a great deal more, but that shall have to wait at a more appropriate time because I know this isn't at all proper and I'm going to leave now before I do something terribly rash, and…well…" He braced himself. "You could say something now, if you wish. Or not say anything and I shall just go away and pretend I never said any of this and we can continue to be friends or whatever it is we are…"

"No, wait. I didn't mean that." His resolve hardened. "I won't leave, I can't leave, until I know what you're thinking."

"I'd love to see you in Karakura, Kurosaki." A deep male voice sounded from the bed. "But I fear you're not exactly what I'm looking for in a match."

Ichigo's stomach tightened. "Byakuya Kuchiki, I presume?"

"Indeed," At least there was a mild hint of amusement in his voice. "Oddly enough, I don't recall ever kissing you."

"Yes, well, my mistake obviously." Ichigo edged toward the door. _How could I have miscounted? _"If you'll excuse me."

"I won't." Byakuya's voice was firm. "I should like a few words with you and would appreciate it if you would stay right where you are. I am willing to force you to do so, if necessary, but I sleep with very little in the way of clothing, and I would much prefer to stay exactly where I am."

"Excellent idea," Ichigo said under his breath. He did not relish the idea of a confrontation with Rukia's irate, and no doubt naked, older brother. Indeed, he'd rather prefer to have the man on his side, but that might as well be too much to hope for at the moment.

He adopted a cool tone. "This is hardly the time and place for a serious discussion, Kuchiki."

"Need I remind you, you crept into my room with your declaration of" -Byakuya paused thoughtfully- "what were you declaring anyway?"

Ichigo huffed, "Love, of course."

"You didn't mention love."

"Of course I mentioned love." Ichigo tried to remember exactly what he said. "I distinctly remember saying 'I love you' -er- her."

"No you didn't. You said you cared for her. You said you cared for her more than you'd ever cared for anyone. All in all, it was really quite a nice speech-"

"Thank you." Ichigo murmured.

"But you never used the word _love_," Byakuya said.

"Well, I meant to say love."

"Yes, but you didn't, and I must say, Kurosaki, if you intend to declare yourself to my sister in the middle of the night like this, I would pay more attention to precisely what you are going to say in advance of stumbling around in the dark. A moderate bit of practice is probably called for."

Ichigo grimaced. "Practice, excellent idea."

"Just a suggestion, mind you."

"And most appreciated."

"I'm assuming, overall, that your intentions are honorable? Marriage, I mean."

"Yes."

"Then I have another suggestion."

"I thought perhaps you would."

"Marry her, Kurosaki." A warning sounded in Byakuya's voice. "_Then_ seduce her."

"Excellent suggestion." Of course, if she were to seduce him…he pushed the thought from his mind.

"I should not like it otherwise."

"Nor should I."

"I have heard of your skill on the dueling fields-"

Ichigo groaned to himself.

"I should hate to call you out in defense of my sister's honor, but I will do so without hesitation."

"I would expect no less."

"And I will demand marriage."

"I don't think we'll suit," Ichigo said under his breath.

"What?"

"I said, 'before or after you shoot?'"

Byakuya paused. "I haven't decided yet."

"I shall leave you then, to your decision and your rest and bid you goodnight." Ichigo stepped to the door and pulled it open.

"Kurosaki." Byakuya's voice was level. "I do wish you luck. In your pursuit of marriage, that is. And I daresay it won't be nearly as difficult as you imagine."

"We shall see." Ichigo stepped into the hall.

"It might well be worse," Byakuya chuckled softly, and Ichigo closed the door firmly behind him.

It had been a foolish idea to try to speak to Rukia tonight in the first place, and he certainly hadn't furthered his cause with her brother. He still wasn't sure how he had mistaken her room, although there was a possibility brandy played a part. Still, he had no intention of trying another door. Who knew where he'd end up? He would make it a point to get her alone tomorrow and confess his feelings. Hopefully, far better than he'd done so tonight.

He started toward his own quarters. A door creaked open behind him as he passed. Without warning, he was jerked into a dark room, the door snapping shut behind him.

"What?"

A hand clamped over his mouth and a supple body pressed him against the door.

"Shh," Rukia whispered, "Do be quiet." She removed her hand slowly. "I don't want Byakuya to know you're in my room."

"That would be something of a problem," he murmured. Even this close, she was scarcely more than a dark silhouette.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak to you. Alone."

"Why were you in my brother's room?"

"I thought it was yours."

She stifled a laugh. "It must have been most amusing to find out you were wrong."

"Amusing is not quite the word for it."

At once he was aware of the frail nature of her nightclothes and the heat of her body pressing against his.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Us." Almost of its own accord, his arms wrapped around her, the thin fabric of her gown barely more than a suggestion beneath his fingers.

"However, I see now it was ill advised."

"Why?" Her whispered voice was decidedly sultry and definitely inviting.

"Because simply being here is dangerous. Scandalous."

He could scarcely believe his own words. This is precisely what he had wanted. What he wanted still.

"And highly improper?" She slid her hands slowly up his chest.

"Most certainly." He swallowed hard and caught her hands. "You should not be doing that."

Perhaps it was simply that the encounter with her brother had quenched his ardor.

"No?" She shook her hands free and wrapped it around his neck. "What should I be doing?"

"Retiring for the night," he said without thinking.

"Excellent suggestion." Her fingers toyed with the hair at the back of his neck and he shivered. She really should not be doing that.

"That's not what I meant." Or perhaps this clandestine, whispered encounter in the middle of the night was little better than a tumble beneath the rosebushes. Not right for her- or rather, not right for them. "Rukia, this isn't-"

"Oh, I think it is." She fairly purred the words, and his stomach clenched.

"It's not a good idea." He drew a deep, calming breath.

"It's an excellent idea."

"I should leave at once. You have scarcely any clothes on."

"And you have far too many." She brushed her lips across his.

He tried again. "I am not a man given to restraint."

"Yes. I know." She flicked her tongue between his lips. "I find this wonderfully uncivilized of you."

"This is a dangerous game, Rukia." He steeled himself against her touch even as his hands caressed the small of her back.

"I know that as well." She caught his bottom lip with her teeth.

"You have no idea what you're doing." His hand drifted lower, to the firm swell of her derriere.

"Oh, I have some idea." She deftly loosened his cravat, then pulled it free and tossed it aside. "And you can certainly assist me with anything else."

She opened the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips against the hollow of his throat.

"After all," she murmured against his skin, "you're the infamous Lord Kurosaki. You have had your way with countless numbers of women."

He shuddered at his touch and tried not think about the way her hips pushed against his growing erection. "Perhaps not countless…"

"But enough." Her words were barely more than a sigh in the night.

"Rukia, I don't think…" He forced his thoughts away from the manner in which her breasts pressed against his chest.

She reached up and nibbled at the lobe of his ear. "Don't you wish to have your way with me as well?"

Or how the heat of her body engulfed him and lured him and sapped any resistance he still desperately clung to.

"Yes…well…"

Her fingers drifted over his chest. "I warn you, Ichigo, I am extremely weak-willed." And lower to trace idle patterns on his stomach. "I doubt I can stand against your advances." And lower still until they hovered, teasing, near the hard bulge in his trousers. "For more than a moment or two."

He bit back a groan and surrendered. He'd never been good at self-denial. Besides, he fully intended to marry her. And, in truth, this was her idea. One could even say she was seducing him.

Up until now.

He pulled her tight against him with one hand, crushed his lips against hers, and reached behind him to turn the lock, the faint click echoing in the still room.

She drew her head away, and he could hear the smile in her whispered voice. "Your reputation is obviously well deserved."

"One can only hope." He kissed her again and reveled in the sweet promise of her eager lips against his. "I should hate to disappoint you."

"I can't imagine such a thing." She turned and started for the bed, nothing more than the largest shadow in a room of shadows.

"Oh no, you don't." he said in a low voice and pulled her back against him. He splayed one hand across the flat of her stomach and held her, her back resting against his chest, her buttocks rubbing against his erection, straining at the fabric of his trousers. He found the ribbon at the neckline of her gown, deftly pulled it free, then pushed the gown down over her shoulder. He bent to taste the curve between her neck and shoulder, and delighted in the way her head dropped forward and she shivered beneath his lips.

He shifted to lean his back against the door and settled her closer against him, the cheeks of her buttocks cradling his arousal, the heat of her body searing his own. His hands roamed over her stomach and wandered upward to gently brush the undersides of her breasts. She gasped and arced forward, thrusting her breasts against his hands. Her nipples were hard and tight, and he rolled them between his fingers. She moaned and shifted her hips against his.

It was all he could do to keep from taking her here right now. Turning her around and taking her here, standing, against the door. He forced himself to breathe slowly and deeply. This was not how he wanted their first time together, but fate in the form of a highly enthusiastic Rukia and his own relentless desire dictated otherwise. Even so, he wanted to give her as much pleasure as he knew she would give him.

If he could survive that long.

He ran his hand down her leg, gathered up the fabric of her gown, and drifted his fingers in a teasing manner up the long length of her leg. Over skin warm and smooth as fine silk. Between her legs to the sensitive soft skin of her inner thighs. She caught her breath and he held her tighter against him. His fingers slipped upward past the already dampened curls. She was wet and slick with need, and he rocked his hips slowly against her.

He slid his fingers over the delicate folds of flesh and found the hard, hot nub that was the centre of her pleasure. She gasped and caught her breath.

"Quiet," he whispered and feathered kisses along the side of her neck.

He caressed her slowly, deliberately, his fingers sliding back and forth in an easy manner, and relished the way her body stiffened against his. Her breathing was labored, short and gasping. He knew she existed only in the touch of his hands and the pleasure of his caress and knew the power of being able to do this to her. It was as heady and exciting as her body rubbing against his.

He shifted to nudge her leg open with his knee and he cupped her, sliding his fingers further to slip one gently into the tight fire of her. She shuddered and clenched around him. He slid another finger into her and rubbed the heel of his hand against her. He slid his fingers in and out and rocked his hand in an ever increasing rhythm. She whimpered, and he could feel her throb against his hand. He sensed as much as felt her body tensing like a spring tightly wound and ready to break free.

"Ichigo." The word was nothing more than a faint gasp. "I… I…"

"I know." He breathed against her ear, held her firmly and stroked harder and faster.

She sucked in a sharp breath and arched her back, and her body exploded against him in long, shuddering tremors that swept from her body through his until she sagged against him, spent and struggling for breath.

"Good Lord, Ichigo." Awe sounded in her voice. "I never…that is, Rangiku said, but…and this wasn't…even…" She twisted free and turned to press herself against him and fling her arms around his neck. She pulled his lips to hers and murmured against them. "Now."

She was everything he'd ever wanted, everything he'd ever needed, and he needed her. Now.

Desire, swift and unrelenting and frantic, gripped him. He struggled to shrug off his coat while keeping his mouth firmly pressed to hers, scooped her into his arms, and started toward the bed shrouded in deeper shadows on the far side of the room.

Toward heaven. Toward paradise. Toward forever.

His foot tangled in his coat. He struggled to keep his balance and stumbled doggedly forward.

Toward heaven. Toward paradise. Toward forever.

Surely a mere article of clothing would not keep him from bliss? Surely fate would not deny him at this point?

The treacherous coat refused to release him. He lurched forward in the dark, flinging her onto the bed, from which she promptly tumbled with a rustling of covers and sheets and landed with a soft yelp and a hard thud on the floor.

"Good God." He groped for her in the dark and found a limb. "Rukia? Are you-"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she said in an urgent whisper. "Do you think anyone heard that?"

"He listened for a moment. "I don't think so."

"Good," she said with a sigh and pulled him to her to topple together in a tangle of sheets and blankets and arms and legs.

He pushed her gown up to her neck and cupped her breasts in his hands.

A knock sounded softly in the back of his mind.

Her circled her nipple with his tongue and wondered how quickly he could tear his clothes off.

Rukia caught her breath. "Did you hear that?"

"No." he murmured and teased her nipple with his teeth.

The knock sounded again, a shade louder and a bit more insistent.

She pushed him away and struggled to sit up.

"There's someone at the door. What do we do?"

"Ignore them?" he whispered hopefully.

"Don't be absurd. They'll simply keep knocking. Just be quiet and pretend you're not here." She scrambled to her feet and adopted a muffled, sleepy voice.

"Who is it?"

"Byakuya."

"It's Byakuya," she whispered.

"I know, I heard. Besides, it couldn't possibly be anyone else," he muttered.

"Rukia?" Kuchiki's tone was a bit more demanding.

"One moment," she called softly, then lowered her voice back to a whisper. "What are we going to do?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't see that there's much we can do but confess all."

It wouldn't be all that bad really. Oh, there might be a certain amount of yelling and threatening and an awkward moment or two, but the repercussions weren't particularly dire. Rukia's brother would demand immediate marriage, and nothing would suit Ichigo better.

"Are you mad?" Disbelief rang in her voice. "We'll do nothing of the sort."

"Rukia?" Kuchiki's voice rose. The door handle shook. "The door is locked."

"Of course the door is locked," she snapped. "I'll be there in a moment. I have to…find my robe. Exceedingly difficult in the dark." She dropped her voice again. "You're going to have to hide."

"That's absurd, Rukia, we should just face-"

"Hide!"

"Where?"

"Under here." She pushed him towards the bed.

"Absolutely not." He scrambled to his feet. "Everyone hides under the bed. It's the first place he'd look."

"Out the window then."

"To do what? Cling to the side of the building?"

"I don't know." Panic underlaid her voice. "You think of something. You're the infamous one. You've probably done this sort of thing dozens of times."

"You'd be surprised," he muttered. "Let me think."

"You have no time to think!"

"It's dark. Maybe…I know, behind the door."

"Hah! That's scarcely better than under the bed."

"Kuchiki pounded on the door. "Rukia!"

"Coming!"

"Ichigo grabbed her hand, and they stumbled to the door. He couldn't resist a quick, foolish kiss, then flattened himself behind the door. She fumbled for the key, turned it in the lock, and yanked the door open.

"Whatever do you want? You're waking the entire house."

"Why didn't you answer the door?" Byakuya demanded.

"Why did you wake me up?" she snapped.

"I heard a noise and thought something might have happened to you." He paused. "Are you alone?"

"Byakuya!" She gasped as if horrified by the idea. "Of course I'm alone. And I'm shocked that you would ask such a thing. I can't believe, if you were truly concerned that something might've happened to me, that you'd ask if I'm alone before you'd ask if I'm alright. It's most distressing and more than a little insulting."

"Of course. My apologies." His voice brightened. "Are you alright?"

"Fine! Thank you for asking." Her tone was firm. "And what you heard was nothing more than my being unused to this particular bed. I feel quite foolish, but I, well, I rolled off it. I shall be a bit sore in the morning, but I did go back to sleep immediately—that is, until you woke me."

Ichigo grinned behind the door. She was good.

"You took a long time to get to the door," Kuchiki said suspiciously.

"Heavens, Byakuya. This is an unfamiliar room. I don't have a lamp lit. It's very dark, and I can't seem to find my robe." She huffed in indignation. "All in all I was rather prompt."

Kuchiki was silent, as if considering her explanation. "Then you are alone."

"Byakuya!"

"I'm sorry, Rukia, but Kurosaki came into my room tonight."

"Really?" Surprise colored her voice. She was very good. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"He thought it was your room."

"My room? How very shocking. And how presumptuous of him. I can assure you, Byakuya, if Kurosaki or any other gentleman were to appear in my room uninvited you would certainly hear a great deal more than a mere thump."

Ichigo stifled a laugh.

"What?"

"Why, I would scream of course," she said in a lofty manner.

"Of course." Kuchiki blew a long breath. "In truth, Rukia, I don't think his intentions were dishonorable even if his actions were inappropriate. He wished to talk to you about…well…it's none of my business, really."

"That's never stopped you before," she said wryly.

"You can't blame me for being concerned. Especially given our discussion on how such a situation would force a man to marriage."

Force a man to marriage?

"And I told you I'd never do such a thing, remember?" she said quickly.

"Well, yes, I—"

"I said it was vile, reprehensible, despicable—"

"I don't remember that," Kuchiki murmured.

"I meant it nonetheless." She heaved an impatient sigh. "If we are to continue this discussion, I suggest we adjourn to your room rather than continue in the hall."

"Do be serious, Rukia." Kuchiki yawned. "It's late and between you and Kurosaki, I've had quite enough for one evening, so I bid you good night. Again."

Ichigo heard him start down the hall.

"Thank you for your concern," Rukia called softly after her brother. "I do appreciate it, you know."

Kuchiki mumbled something Ichigo didn't catch.

Rukia stood at the doorway for a few moments, then finally closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

Ichigo pulled her into his arms. "You were brilliant."

"I thought so." There was a definite smile in her voice. She wrapped her arms around him. "As much as I'd prefer if you stay—"

"I should go." Regret sounded in his voice. "I fear this evening was ill-fated from the start."

"There is always…tomorrow."

"Indeed there is." He kissed her firmly and for far longer than he'd planned, then released her and wondered if he would always feel this reluctance to let her go.

"I'll make certain there is no one about." She started to open the door when he stopped her.

"Did you mean what you said? About not forcing a man into marriage because he had compromised you?"

"Most certainly." Her voice was firm. "I would never marry a man to avoid scandal. And I would never force a man to marry me who didn't wish to do so."

"I see," he said with a grin he knew she probably couldn't see and might not understand at any rate.

"Do you?" she said softly, then opened the door and checked the hall.

He murmured a farewell, slipped past her, and started toward his own room. It was a good moment or two before he realized he was grinning like a madman. A grin that matched the lightness in his step and echoed the optimism in his heart.

For a man who had just failed to accomplish a seduction, he was in remarkably good spirits. Of course, he was also a man who just discovered that the woman he loved, the woman who had always professed an interest in marriage, was not willing to go to extreme lengths to achieve that goal.

However, she was willing to share his bed without the promise of marriage. He knew her well enough to know what standards of propriety she had had to overcome to reach that point. This was not a woman who could be swayed by mere lust, or at least not mere lust alone. And he knew, or at least hoped, exactly what that meant.

The irresistible Miss Kuchiki was obviously in love with the not really infamous and far from perfect Lord Kurosaki.

Now, he just had to get her to admit it.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Another IchiRuki romance... Dear god.. Lol.

Anyway, i haven't been around for quite a long time. I got caught up in my newly acquired hobby of GFXing. Joined deviantART and started going at it like crazy.

Well, i can safely say now that i'm back on track to focusing on my stories, and will soon find a balance for both.

Trust me, the biggest problem i have with updating here frequently is the lack of time.

Now, with all that said, i only have one last thing to say: There are big things coming. I have a plan that i hope will come to fruition soon. I'm not making any promises.  
Just know, that if you haven't seen me update recently, its probably due to me not having enough time to do it and all the while slapping myself for not doing it.

I will now take my leave.

Just remember, there are big things coming. BIG things! :D


End file.
